Standing Up
by TheMightySwick
Summary: Hariyama just wants someone to play with him, but he's so big that everyone is scared of him. Daniel, a human boy, wants to stop being bullied. POKEMON SHORT STORY


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon or any of its' characters. This is a fan-based creation and is not endorsed or funded or by any means meant to make a profit. This piece of fiction is solely for entertainment purposes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

This short story was inspired with the help of :

Random Number Generator -  
First-Line Generator - .  
Pokedex - us/pokedex/

-

He hadn't meant to scare him.

The Hariyama had only wanted to play... maybe a friendly match of sumo or some arm-wrestling.

But, I suppose suddenly jumping from the bushes with a mighty "HAAAAAARIIIYA!" was a little over the top.

"Gah! It's a monster! Run!"

The little boy fell over backwards when Hariyama burst from the bushes, but the second he hit the ground he sprang back up and dashed away as fast as he possibly could away from the towering Pokemon. The boy yelled and yelled all the way back into the human town, and Hariyama was alone.

Things had become so difficult ever since he had evolved from a Makuhita. It was relatively easy to friend a friend. Being short and round was appealing to most humans, and most Pokemon for that matter... but now that he towered over everyone else at over eight feet tall, they were all too scare to come out and wrestle with him. It wasn't like he had tried to evolve either. One day he was Makuhita and the next day he was Hariyama. He supposed it was a sort of Pokemon growth spurt.

While it was in a Makuhita and a Hariyama's nature to want to wrestle and grow stronger and even more powerful. Unless it was in a Pokemon battle between trainers, it was never in a very aggressive manner. Most Makuhita and Hariyama were great sportsman, and this Hariyama was no different. The extra strength was nice to have and all, but what was it good for if he had nothing to protect or to fight for?

If only he could find someone who wasn't so scared of him...

Hariyama wandered off into the brush again, skulking behind the trunks of the trees. If no one could see him, no one could be afraid of him... but then no one could see how lonely he felt.

It wasn't long before Hariyama approached a forest clearing, and heard the sound of more little humans there. Excited, he moved even closer, crouching low hoping not to disturb them. He began to form a plan in his head; jumping out, bad. This time he'd get their attention slllloooowly. Then they wouldn't be startled. Yes!

Hariyama crawled amongst the thick undergrowth of the forest on his hands and knees, brushing the thick bundles of branches and leaves aside closer to the sound of the small humans. Through the leaves, he watched the scene unfold before him planning how he would get their attention.

In the middle of the clearing were four human boys. Three taller human boys were surrounding a smaller boy who was sitting in the grass. The tallest one was talking in an angry teasing voice to the boy who sat before him -

"Monster in the woods? Psh, whatever Daaaaniel..." he mocked, "I bet a weakling like you just tripped over a Metapod."

"Yeah, really, Daniel," teased the one on the left of the leader.

The one on the right of the leader spat, "Ha! You were running all the way back home over a dumb Metapod! Scaredy cat, scaredy cat."

Daniel defended himself in vain; the little boy had tear stains down his cheeks, "I did not! I did too see a monster! It jumped out of the bushes. It was this big-" he spread his arms wide for emphasis- "and it yelled HAAAAARIYYAYA"

The taller older boys laughed as loud as they possibly could at the little boy's story drowning the protests he made from the ground.

Hariyama recognized the small boy in the grass, Daniel, as the one he startled only moments ago; had scared and made him cry. He felt awfully sorry for doing such a thing, and now his harmless action had caused Daniel to have his feelings hurt again...

"Go run to your mommy, Daniel. Run from the scary Metapod!"

"I told you it wasn't a Metapod; it was a - "

There was the sudden sound of breaking branches and crackling leaves as Hariyama jumped out from the bushes again and yelled excitedly, "HAAAAAARRRRRRIYAAAAA!"

The ground rumbled beneath mighty Hariyama's feet as he landed with a thud. He took the bullies by such surprise that they too turned around and ran screaming at the top of their lungs, "Run! Run! It is a monster! Ahhh!" - without a second look back at their tormentee.

Daniel sat paralyzed by fear in the grass. The monster that had scared him earlier was back and now this time it was going to pound him into hamburger. The little boy willed his arms and legs to move but they wouldn't. He remained glued to the spot just staring up at Hariyama who was now walking his way in slow lumbering steps. Now the giant Pokemon was standing over him, casting a long shadow on the grass blanketing him in darkness. One massive hand came reaching down at him. Daniel was certain it was going to grab him. Daniel shut his eyes tight and put his arms up to shield himself, bracing.

But after a few seconds passed and nothing happened, Daniel cracked open his eyes slightly...

Hariyama sat down in the grass in front of him, looking quite sad. The massive Pokemon wiped his eyes with one massive hand...

"D-do you want to... play?"

Daniel had said the magic word, it seemed. The big Pokemon looked at him in shock and awe at first and them outstretched a hand to his new little friend. Daniel raised his hand and pushed back against it. He pushed against it with all his might and Hariyama, though stronger, only pushed a little... and eventually let him win.

One day though, Hariyama knew that Daniel would legitimately beat him by the strength of his heart.

END


End file.
